I Hate Being Single Day
by unknownbyhim22
Summary: ONE SHOT! Gabriella has never had a good Valentine's Day. She was either pooped on by some bird or dumped. That's just how it always went and she never expected anything more. Just another horrible Valentine's Day. Dedicated to Wildcat From The Heart!


**Hey everyone! Happy I-hate-being-single day… I mean Happy Valentine's! Cough. So here's a little Valentine's Day ONE SHOT and I hope you like it!**

Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay were in Gabriella's kitchen baking cookies the day before Valentine's Day. Taylor and Kelsi were baking them for Jason and Chad and Sharpay was only helping since she knew Zeke would be baking her some. Gabriella, however, was sitting on the counter going through the cook book trying to keep her thoughts off the fact that she wasn't doing anything for Valentine's Day.

"Chad's going to love these cookies." Taylor said with a smile.

"I'm going to love Zeke's." Sharpay said as she clapped excitedly.

"Jason is going to be excited!" Kelsi said as she cracked an egg on the side of a silver bowl.

"Of course." Gabriella groaned as she rolled her eyes.

The three girls making cookies looked at Gabriella and watched as she angrily turned a page in her cook book, almost ripping it out completely.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Taylor pointed out.

Gabriella looked up from her book and gave her friends an innocent smile.

"Sorry. I'm fine, though." Gabriella said with a nod.

"So, Gabriella what are your plans for Valentine's Day?" Sharpay asked in a sing song voice.

"I'm working." Gabriella answered as she leaned her head against the cabinet that was behind her.

"Are you serious?" Taylor asked.

"So serious." Gabriella said as she ate a chocolate chip. "What are you guys doing?" She asked as she looked at the group in front of her.

"I'm going to Zap Zone." Kelsi said.

"You're going to play laser tag on Valentine's Day?" Sharpay asked as her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Hey, it's going to be fun." Kelsi said with a smile.

"Oh, well I'm going to a pastry expo with Zeke. We get to taste all the different desserts!" Sharpay said with a squeal.

"That would be so fun." Gabriella said with a nod.

"It will be!" Sharpay screeched.

"Well, hopefully Chad lives to see fun because we're going ice skating." Taylor said with a laugh.

"Oh my god, I can see it now." Kelsi started. "He's going to be falling every two seconds." She said as she started laughing.

"I know." Taylor agreed.

"So is there a reason for your choice to work on love day?" Sharpay asked with a huge smile as she said love day.

"Yes, there is a reason why I choose to work on I hate being single day." Gabriella answered as she raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, I see." Kelsi said.

"Because you're single." Sharpay said with a nod.

"I have been for every Valentine's Day of my life." Gabriella added with a frown.

"Troy probably has been too." Taylor said with a smirk.

The girls smiled at each other as they looked at Gabriella. Gabriella's eyes widened and she shook her head slowly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"We all know that you like him." Taylor replied.

"No I don't."

"Can't lie." Sharpay said as she shook her head.

"Well, he doesn't like me." Gabriella answered.

"That's not what Jason tells me." Kelsi said as she took some cookies out of the oven.

The girls all looked at her as she set the cookie sheet on the stove to let it cool. She looked up and saw the group looking at her and an uh-oh look appeared on her face.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" She asked.

"Uh yeah!" Gabriella said with a fast nod.

"Oops." Kelsi said slowly.

"Well, it's true." Taylor said.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Chad tells me all the time." Taylor said with a sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Gabriella asked.

"We weren't supposed to." Sharpay answered as she pushed around a pile of flour that was on the marble counter top.

"This sucks." Gabriella said.

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"Because if I would have just told Troy I liked him a long time ago it would have saved me a few Valentine's Days alone." Gabriella answered.

"Just get through this one and maybe next year will be different." Sharpay reassured her with a smile.

"Well, at least I know you guys will be having fun. I'll be looking forward to hearing about everything."

"I'm so excited." Taylor said with a smile.

"You have no idea!" Sharpay screeched.

The girls laughed as they finished up their cookies and after they cleaned up the kitchen they all went home and left Gabriella to think about No Plans Valentine's Day.

Okay, if Valentine's Day could get any worse you wouldn't want to tell Gabriella that because she was walking home from work after not getting any good tips and she was completely pissed. She thought that someone was pulling a prank on her earlier that day when her car wouldn't start and she knew that she should have brought the car in the garage the night before since she knew that it would get cold during the night, but of course, she didn't.

She was kicking rocks that were on the sidewalk and cursing under her breath as she tried to get gum off of her shoe that was now smeared on the bottom of her pants. She was pissed, angry, mad, and near tears as she got to her street and saw her house. She picked up her pace and walked up to her house, missing the fact that Troy was outside on his driveway, working on his car. She fished through her purse and couldn't believe it when her keys were not in there.

"Great." She whispered angrily as she turned the door knob constantly and kicked the door really hard, so hard that she thought for sure she broke her toe. "Damn it!" She said as she looked down at her foot and stood, motionless, on her porch. "Can this day get any worse?" She asked as she looked up at the sky and dropped her purse on the ground. "Tell me please so I can prepare myself for hell!" She shouted at the sky.

It started to rain. Hard.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" She said quickly still looking up at the sky.

She shook her head and sat down on her porch letting the rain fall on her.

"Crap!" She heard someone say.

She looked up from the ground and saw Troy shutting the hood of his car and collecting all of his tools that were scattered around the driveway. Gabriella stood up and ran over to his house, which was next to hers and started picking up the tools.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault!" Gabriella said quickly.

"How is it your fault that it's raining?" Troy asked with a laugh as he put the tools in the tool box in the back seat of his car.

"I got mad and yelled at the sky." Gabriella answered.

"So it's your fault that there's gum on your shoe too?" Troy asked as he looked at her shoe.

"Probably."

"And that you have cake all over your shirt?" Troy asked.

"What?!" Gabriella screeched as she looked down at her shirt.

"Just kidding." Troy said with a smile.

Gabriella raised her eyebrow as she looked at him and he only shrugged as he took the tools that she was holding out of her hand and put them in his car.

"I would invite you inside, but I'm not allowed in there right now." Troy said.

"Why's that?" Gabriella asked.

"Parents are having a Valentine's Day dinner." He explained.

"Oh." Gabriella said with a nod. "Well, I'm locked out of my house so I'm stuck out here too."

"We can sit in my car if you want." Troy suggested. "We can't go anywhere, but we can sit in it."

"Okay." Gabriella said with a nod.

Troy opened the passenger's door and waited until Gabriella got in before he shut it. He ran around the front of the car and got in, closing the door behind him. Gabriella crossed her arms across her chest to try to make herself warm again, but it wasn't working and Troy seemed to notice.

"Do you want my jacket?" Troy asked.

"No, I'm fine." Gabriella answered.

"You don't look fine." Troy said as he unzipped his jacket.

"Thanks, I've noticed." Gabriella said with a sigh.

"No, I mean you look cold." Troy said with a smile.

"Seriously, I'm fine. I wouldn't want to be responsible for the star basketball player getting ammonia." Gabriella answered.

"Well, if I do I'll blame it on the rain." He said as he handed his jacket to her.

"The rain that I caused." Gabriella said with a laugh as she took his jacket and put it on. "Thanks." She said with a smile as she snuggled into the fleece jacket.

"You're welcome." Troy said as he crossed his arms across his chest to keep himself warm.

Gabriella looked at him and shook her head as she unzipped his sweater.

"Now you're cold." She said. "You can have it back." She said as she started to take the jacket off.

Troy shook his head and put his hand on his jacket and pulled it back on her body.

"I'm fine." He said.

Gabriella looked up from the jacket, giving up on the fight and noticed how close Troy was to her. He looked at her too after he put the jacket over her and looked into her eyes quickly before he went back to his normal position in his seat. He looked out through the window shield and Gabriella quickly did too after feeling completely stupid for getting butterflies in her stomach.

"So how's your Valentine's Day so far?" Gabriella asked.

"Just like a normal day." Troy answered.

"I wish I could say that was my case." Gabriella replied with an annoyed shake of her head.

"Not a Valentine's Day girl I take it."

"It's the worst day of the year." Gabriella said with a sigh. "I seriously expect the worst to happen on Valentine's Day."

"Why?" Troy asked.

"Let's see… it started in ninth grade when a bird decided to poop on me when he flew over me."

"No way." Troy said with a small laugh.

"Yup, I was called bird lady for the rest of the year and now that I think about it, I think Chad started that nickname."

"I think so too." Troy said with a nod.

"Gosh… then tenth grade on Valentine's Day I bought myself some chocolate just to feel special for a second, but then soon later I realized that it was an expired box, don't ask how that happened, and then I got food poisoning and threw up for the rest of the week."

"I remember that. I had to bring your homework home for you." Troy said with a nod.

"You remember that?" Gabriella asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah… so what about eleventh grade?" Troy asked quickly.

"Eleventh grade…" Gabriella repeated as she shook her head and looked down at the zipper of his jacket that she was now playing with. "I caught Brandon cheating on me." Gabriella said quietly.

"I remember that." Troy whispered as he continued to look out the window in front of him.

"How do you remember that?" Gabriella asked.

"Because you collapsed on my front lawn and couldn't get up because you were crying so hard and I had to carry you to your room. Then I couldn't leave you like that so I stayed there until you feel asleep." Troy answered as he looked at her.

"I don't remember that." Gabriella admitted.

"That's because you were heartbroken and couldn't think of anything else." Troy answered.

"Yeah." Gabriella sighed.

"I'm sure you'll have a good Valentine's Day one day." Troy said with a nod.

"Doubt it, but thanks." Gabriella said with a small smile.

Troy sighed and nodded as he turned his attention back to the window where the rain was blurring the image of the outside in front of him.

"So did you help with those cookies the girls gave the guys?" Troy asked.

"Not really, they just used my kitchen. Why?"

"They were really good. We were hanging out when they got them." Troy answered.

"Oh. Did you hear what everyone is doing for Valentine's Day?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I would pay big money to see Chad ice skating." Troy said with a small laugh.

"Oh my gosh, I know!" Gabriella said as she thought of Chad ice skating with Taylor.

They were quiet for a minute while they thought about their friends and then Gabriella spoke.

"So what's your idea of a perfect Valentine's Day date?" She asked.

"Well, I wouldn't do anything that you could do any day. I wouldn't go to the movies or anything like that because I think it's too planned and awkward for Valentine's Day."

"So what's left?"

"You know that field behind East High?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella answered with a nod.

"I'd go there and look at the stars all night. It's nothing special, but it's something different." Troy said.

"That's definitely special." Gabriella said as she thought of it and smiled slightly.

"Only if it's with a certain special person." Troy said as he looked at her.

"Who's that special person?" Gabriella asked as she leaned against the arm rest between them.

"The person I'd do this too." Troy said as he leaned over to Gabriella and kissed her softly on the lips.

Gabriella smiled as he pulled away and looked into his ocean blue eyes.

"That person is really lucky." She said with a smile.

"No. I'm the lucky one." Troy said with a smile staying only inches away from her so that he could look at her intently.

Gabriella laughed quietly and leaned toward him and kissed him again, only this time it was more passionate and longer. The butterflies that she felt earlier were back in her stomach and she wasn't cold anymore because her body filled with warmth as Troy wrapped his arm around her waist. It was the perfect ending to the best Valentine's Day that she had so far.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Troy said with a smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Gabriella said with a small giggle that was stopped when Troy kissed her again.

Now that's the perfect ending to the worst holiday ever.

**Squeal! Review! **

**So I've decided to start a mini contest for the readers who are reading this ONE SHOT! If you want to, tell me your plans for Valentine's Day and then I'll pick my favorite. Then I'll dedicate my next chapter to What about me? ****to**** that person! Sounds good to you? Sounds good to me!**

**Much love,**

**Unknownbyhim22**


End file.
